


Dancing 'Desire'

by TEACHACHA



Category: FF - Fandom, FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Abuse, Blowjobs, BoyxBoy, Force Sex, Gay, Gore, Hardcore, Illness, M/M, Mature lol, Mental Act, NoctisxPrompto, PleaseHateMe, Promptis - Freeform, Promptis Smut, PromptoxNoctis, Rape, Sci-Fi, Sex, Sexual, Smut, ThisIsRandom, Torture, Whips, WhyAmIWritingThis, Yaoi, YaoiSmut, barcode, dontask, handjobs, hitmenow, imfuckedup, intercourse, noctis - Freeform, noscrewdriversinvolved, prompto - Freeform, thisisntevenmyworst, whydidiwritethis, yaoisex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 20:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10884465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TEACHACHA/pseuds/TEACHACHA
Summary: He found himself hitting rock bottom.Becoming face to face with someone that used to walk along side him.Noctis had no one to walk with him anymore.





	1. Rhythm 'Desire'

The raven shoved himself against the brick wall. He huffed in panic as he was trapped in the small cold room. Only a cheap hospital broken bed stood to his left side. He had enough light from the door's window to scan the area he had to himself...for now? His head pounded as he looked around; his eyes darting from the fear that rose in his little royal blooded heart. How did he end up in here? Who would do such a thing to a prince like Noctis?

And of course, how was he going to get himself out of here? The steel door must be locked shut, preventing him from opening it. A bed that won't be so comfortable for him to sleep on. Nothing to help him warm up but the thin sheets that barely held any softness of their own. Stuck around brick was even worse, they don't gain heat...they take away heat.

There he sat, on the floor with one of his legs stretched out and another cramped against his body. He hugged himself, desperate to feel the heat against him. His messy hair tangled around his face. His once so cleaned clothes were covered in dust and dirt. He must of been thrown in here roughly or forcefully.

But who? Who would do this? Treat him like a piece of dirt? He couldn't stop his heart from racing. For being put in this room without reason. He was confused to why he would be placed here. His neck cracked in pain when he raised his head. His body was in agony. He rested his head against the brick wall behind himself.

Did he deserve this? Deserve this punishment for something he has done? He didn't remember doing anything to become a threat. His eyes glanced at the bed beside him. It was odd. Odd for this bed to have belts attached to the top and bottom of it. Why? Where was he placed? Was this a type of restraining order? Did he have to be isolated? A danger to others or himself? He was going crazy with questions needing answers.

He lowered his head when the echo of the steel door screeching. The lock was being played with. His eyes enlarged when he looked at the glass window. He saw strands of blond hair. Someone was here to save him? Did he know the person? He dropped his hands to place them on the floor, ready to leap. He had power. Of course he did, but being weak was the problem. He was too tired to wield his own sword. He has trouble to stay focus on the slowly opening door, the light behind it blinding his eyes for staying in such a dark room. He yelped under his breath, turning his head to slowly allow himself to adjust to the brightness before him.

Someone was here to save him

Sad enough. He was wrong.

His eyes slowly scanned the figure in front of the door. Shock ran from his finger tips to his head. He was left devastated. Shattered for what he was seeing. The one in front of him kicked the back of his heel in such a playful manner. An excited grin took over his lips. His once so bright eyes of pureness turned into a blood red of desperate desires. He was already able to sense the fear in the prince's eyes.

"Took you long enough to wake up, your Majesty." He sniggered down at him. His pale skin glowing in the dark room. Noctis' heart sank as he stared. No way. The boy's voice and looks. He knew this person almost back to front. The one that stayed with him since high school. His heart slowed down, ready to make him shut down. His eyes stayed wide as he stared at him. "N-no way...Prompto?" He only received the same smirk from before. The red eyes piercing his soul, freezing him on the spot. He was unable to move. How could this happen? Confusion took over him. He was ready to pass out.

"Careful what you wish for,...Sweetie." He spoke in sarcasm, his black gloved hands raised to his face in excitement as he slowly stalked closer to Noctis like a hunter. A very hungry hunter. Noctis was powerless. He couldn't hurt a friend. Never. He tried to shuffle away from Prompto, struggling as he banged against the bed. He had no where to run. He was trapped around the other's finger like the ring on his finger that his future wife protected. Prompto laughed under his breath, pushing his hands together after a clap. He saw the other was afraid of him. "Ooooooh Noctis, a prince, desperate and scared of his friend? So timid towards me!" Not that he was complaining, he was rather, enjoying his reaction. He wanted more of it.

Prompto slowly bent down before Noctis, his hands placed on the floor as he started to crawl towards him. Oh how it felt great to be the one in control here. Dominant over the Prince of Lucis. He felt that he could do whatever he wanted to him. His little play thing to pull strings on. Noctis gripped onto the bed behind him. What could he say? He was speechless to see Prompto like this. He couldn't understand. No. He didn't want to understand this. Those red eyes stared at his blue ones, he felt unsafe, nothing but a meal to a bigger animal.

Noctis' head tilted back against the bed when Prompto smashed himself against his body. His gloved hands shoved against the bed roughly as he tilted his head slowly, his eyes scanning Noctis' face in amusement. His torso pressed against the prince's, spreading his legs to get on top of him. He just couldn't control himself. Noctis' breathing pace started to increase in speed from the other's face close to his. He wasn't comfortable against the hard bed and floor. Prompto's eyes widened a little as he stared at him. "What's wrong, 'Prince'?" He spat out the last word in his sentence. An insult. So what if he was a prince, he wasn't in this room. He was nothing but a helpless boy crying for help. Prompto softened his gaze. "Am I too scary for you?" He mocked, his hands slowly moving closer to Noctis' face. His finger tips started to fiddle, touching the male's cheeks in delight before cupping them. He loved seeing the prince like this, it gave him power over him.

Noctis was forced to look at him in the eyes. Those blood red eyes took over his sight. He didn't want to look. Was this the person he used to know? The Prompto that he knew? Prompto tilted his head to the other side, he fingers moved gently over the raven's ears. He wanted him. He wanted to have him begging for his mercy under him. To have him screaming underneath him. He was desperate for that sight. To have his clothes stripped till he was bare, full of shame and lust made between them both. He didn't want to be apart from his play toy. He wouldn't allow Noctis to leave him alone.

Noctis' brows dropped from this torture. He was crushed to the bone, no, further than that to see his friend like this towards him. To have Prompto like this. The blond tilted Noctis head back against the mattress on the bed, lowering his head to place a long mouth kiss on his Adam's apple. He received a croaky moan from the prince. It was enough to make him continue. He started to kiss across to the side of his neck, a moan escaping his throat in satisfaction in response to Noctis. 

He felt the prince starting to struggle against the bed, his hands rising to pull at the sheet over the mattress as his head turned to the side. Prompto kept himself latch to him, biting down on the soft skin of the raven. His hands gripped onto Noctis' collar, pulling him closer forcefully. He watched those eyelids closed on those beautiful blue eyes.

"E-enough!" Noctis yelled, his hands gripped at Prompto's hair, tugging on it and forcing him off his neck from the tugging on his hair roots. Prompto gasped in shock from the pull, his head pulled backwards and away from Noctis' neck. He smirk dropped to a grin, his eyes looked down at him as he sat on his knees. "Noctis!" He whined, his hands holding onto the boy's shoulders. Soon, the younger boy thrashed him, pulling Noctis to the side and hitting the floor from the tough grip on his shoulders. The prince coughed as his chest hit the floor.

"I love it when you get rough!" Prompto's eyes darted from his shoulder to Noctis' position. He shuffled over to him and placed his hand on Noctis' head, pushing it down against the floor. Noctis cried out in pain as the other continued, his hands struggling underneath him. Prompto laughed as he watched the helpless prince cry. He was over excited to see him in such pain, his heart pounding fast in his chest as he continued to push down.

"Noct-" he was cut off when the other grabbed his wrist, lifting his hand from his head, but struggled to lift it. Prompto started to pull his hand away the last minute but he raven didn't let go. Panic consumed him as he stared at his hand.

No. 

Noctis tugged on the glove, ripping it off Prompto's hand and throwing it behind him. Prompto screamed loudly as he held onto his wrist, his back arching as his eyes caught the barcode on his wrist. The sight caused him to thrash around, keeping a distance between him and Noctis. He didn't want to look. Never. His eyes shot wide as he looked around. His mind taking his thoughts and memories into reality. He saw pictures, people from his past being an experiment as babies. He thrashed his head to the side, hitting the wall which called the delusions to a horrible stop of his begging voice, vanishing before he could open his eyes.

Noctis watched in horror, his best friend seemed to be going through hell. He scooted back and slowly got onto his feet. He felt heavy and tired from just standing. Did he get drugged with something? He held onto the bed post and panted, turning his head to the half open door. He had a chance. A chance to escape. Just. He heard heavy breathing from his side. Very heavy. Almost panting.

"You..." Prompto said in a low voice of annoyance. Noctis turned his head to his so called lost friend. Prompto dropped his head against his shoulder, his eyes locked on Noctis as he dropped his hands to his sides, before gripping over the barcode to hide it. How dare he. How dare he take that one glove off. How dare he try to fight back. How dare he not join him in such a lustful dance. How dare he stay alive. He raised his head slowly before lunging at Noctis, screaming his loudest as he grabbed him from the neck. Noctis yelled back as he was pushed onto the bed roughly. Prompto's red eyes glowed in the dark due to the light from the door behind him. He strangled the other till he sat on top of him. He continued to scream and yell in a fit, holding Noctis down with one hand when his other reached for the leather strap on the left side of the bed head.

Noctis coughed as his hands pulled at the blond's one around his neck (squeezing his air hole), his eyes widening at the boy on top of him. He was going crazy. Mentally crazy. Prompto was not himself and he could tell that it was all got to do with that barcode on his wrist. Something triggered the poor boy to flip the chemicals in the front of his brain over. He tried to make more sense of it that Prompto was not himself anymore. His best friend kept something important away from him.

Prompto strapped Noctis' wrist with the leather, tight enough to make it dig into his skin if he moved too much. He soon did it to the other hand before slamming his hands against Noctis' covered torso. He cracked it. He was losing it. His anger filled his head, unable to see reason or take second thoughts anymore. Noctis threw his head back in pain from the pound on his torso area. He whimpered when Prompto sat back on his legs, his back arching ever so slightly as he glared down at the prince with his eyes that could kill anyone. Literally. "You will pay for this, my Prince." He said to him, watching the poor man struggle desperate for freedom.

"First you treat me like a monster, next you disobey me and now you take my glove off. How nasty can you actually be?!" He slapped the Prince's face hard against the cheek, bending himself over and placing his hands on either side of the other's head. "No matter, I will do the same to you..." he laughed. "Treat you like shit!" He yelled within his laughter. He pushed his hands into the prince's hair, pulling at it as he roughly placed his mouth over his own. God how he loved the taste of the Prince's lips on his. He wanted it only for himself. Noctis struggled to breathe, feeling Prompto's tongue explore the inside of his cavern. The blond moaned as one of his hands ran down the male's arm.

In his element he continued to kiss him, lust building from his head to his lower regions fast. He couldn't help himself but feel this way. He wanted Noctis as his and his alone. To control him and keep him as his own property. Noctis coughed and choked when Prompto ended the kiss with an "ahhh" of satisfaction. Wasn't he lucky? To have the prince like this? How rare, such a rare sight to see and feel. He knew he had to use it wisely and for himself. He sniggered and looked down at him, his head tilting as he pushed his hip out to the side. He loved this man.

Noctis, helpless and bounded stared up at him. There was no hope. He couldn't get himself out of this. His only hope was his shield and advisor to come and rescue him from this horrible event. To see someone like Prompto in this state only broke his heart. He was weak. He couldn't hurt or kill a friend with his own bare hands. Not with the blood of Lucis flowing within him or without it. He couldn't do it. False hope was only left for him if this continued before his mind will collapse into a mental breakdown into darkness that will eat and change him completely. He didn't want that. He didn't want that part of his head to snap. Unable to be fixed.

Prompto's laugh became a blur to his ears, fading away as he kept his eyes on those red ones of lust and control. The leather dug into his skin, bruising him till he will turn blueish green. He couldn't take it. This was all too much for him to understand under a few minutes or hours. For someone that he loved as well cared for has turned into a complete mess of unashamed desires. Was it even Prompto's fault he became like this? His eyes started to close, taking him into darkness he wasn't able to feel or hear anything anymore. Conscious switching to unconsciousness.


	2. Falling 'Desire'

Noctis grumbled as his eyes started to hurt. They felt heavy. His body was in pain, especially his head. He didn't come back to that dark reality till he felt something which shocked his body. He was feeling something warm down below his stomach area. Was he able to see? He jumped out of his skin in fright to the touch. He tried to open his eyes but they remained close. He couldn't see. Even if he wanted to. Blind? How? What did Prompto do when he fainted? He gasped and parted his lips to such a feeling. He knew where. He bit down on his lips when a voice took over his hearing. His lips trembling. 

"Noct-tttt..." he was able to hear (lucky for that!) and he already knew it was Prompto calling him. He moaned and turned his head to the side fast. He couldn't move his arms.. It must be the leather belts. Prompto laughed under his breath. "Nice for you to enjoy yourself." He said. Noctis stopped his small noises. Embarrassed. He coughed and lifted his head up. He couldn't see still. "Guh-?!" He started to panic, such an idiot for actually enjoying such contact somewhere he thought Prompto would never touch.

The blond raised his hand and pulled at the black cloth around Noctis' eyes. He stuck his tongue out at him when he saw those eyes again. Noctis was right and he was disgusted.

"Look." Prompto laid his head on Noctis' inner thigh, his hand wrapped around the other's manhood, his thumb pressed against the slit on the tip. He kept his eyes on Noctis as his tongue slowly moved up the underside with a smirk planted on his face, his eyes never leaving his. Noctis' started to breathe heavier. He was actually moaning to this. He blushed and pulled against the straps that held him down. He tried to calm himself down as he stared at him. He was stripped from head to toe completely, his cheeks turning red in shame. Prompto managed to strip him nude when he blacked out.

"P-please n-" he threw his head back and moaned when the other's tongue made long contact with his groin. He never felt anything like this in his whole life but something about it made it enjoyable for him. 

It didn't hurt. 

Prompto smiled at him. "Aw? Is this your favourite area?" His eyes widened as he stroked him slowly, his thumb pressing downwards on the head on every up stroke. He had to admit, the prince was kind of cute like this. He placed a kiss on his thigh lovingly. Noctis wasn't able to struggle. Threatened by the belts and his legs too weak from the strokes he was given. His heart pounded as he continued to watch him.

Noctis' legs gave way for him. He was left grunting and gritting his teeth every time Prompto would speed his pace before dramatically stopping on his tracks. Sweat poured down his face. He was concentrating too hard on this. The kisses and licks he received on himself were breathtaking. How could he enjoy something like this from someone who could kill him on the spot. 

How messed up.

He shut his eyes and listened to himself groaning and squirming. Prompto praised him for being such a good boy, comparing him to a dog. If he improved in his behaviour he will just might release him from the belts.

"Do you like this?" He asked him, watching that chest rise up and down from those short breaths. Even if he wanted Noctis to behave, a big part of him wanted the boy to disobey. He wanted to be able to send as much pain as he could till his mind split in half. His hand stroked him at many different paces and movements. Back and forth or in a circular motion. Noctis couldn't respond, gritting his teeth together as he watch his skills. Prompto rolled his eyes and rested his chin on his hand. Look how weak this prince is, he was expecting more from him. "Too shy? No matter..." he took a breathe in. "...I will turn you into a moaning bitch soon enough but-" he cut himself off, stopping his strokes as he stared at Noctis dead in the eyes. "-you're being so good I just can't." He laughed and sat up a little. The prince sighed from the loss of contact, dropping his head back against the thin skinny pillow.

Prompto lunged onto him, his hand gripping onto Noctis' wrist. His other hand squeezed his balls roughly. He did that on purpose to get a scream out of him. He paused and raised his head up to the ceiling. Noctis whimpered and turned his head to the side. He didn't want to keep seeing those red eyes.

A huge twisted smirk appeared on his face as he continued to look up. "Hey Noct, I almost forgot..." his hands reached down to hold the prince's face, turning it straight to look upwards. He could barely see, but saw the grey chain flashing from the light of the half open door. He couldn't make out what it was. Prompto sniggered and raised his hands to grip the chain, almost missing it but was able to pull it down. The clang of the chain dragging across the ceiling hurt the poor prince's ears.

"I have a little present for you!" He chirped, holding the chain in front of his blue eyes. On the end of it there seemed to be a rusty metal collar attached to the chain which was wrapped around it. Prompto raised his head up again. "The other half..." he laughed and shook his head. "...oh you will find out soon enough!" He slammed his hand over Noctis' mouth, unclipping the collars folds and placed it around his neck, clicking it together. He started to release his hands from the belts. He was excited to see what the prince would do. He released him from the restrained straps on his wrists.

He got off of him and sat on his knees on the end of the squeaky bed. "Mh..." he watched Noctis tug on the collar, attempting to rip it off. He wheezed and gasped but there was no luck. He placed his hands on the mattress and slowly pushed himself up. His head pounded badly as the cold air hit his bare back. His eyes darted around the room, helping him adjust to the darkness again. Prompto raised a hand towards him. "Now now..."

Noctis flinched and thrusted himself backwards against the bedhead. He yelled when he felt the chain rise upwards. Taking him with it, he was forced to his knees as his hands held onto the collar. He was going higher. His eyes stared at Prompto in fear. What was this? When he moved backwards the chain pulled him upwards. He coughed and grunted, his hands still holding onto the collar. His body was still exposed to Prompto's eyes. He gasped and raised his head up. The chain must be connected to something on the corner of the ceiling.

"Aw, you're not behaving anymore." The blond sighed and shuffled closer to Noctis. He grabbed him by the hips and kissed the collar around his neck. "Every time you struggle away..." he kissed his collar bones. "...the chain will only pull you up..." he started to give sloppy kisses down his chest lovingly to his torso and abdomen. "...just like hang man, you know that game...right?" His eyes looked up at him, his lips against his stomach. "I'm sure you do."

Seeing Noctis from this view was hot. Those lovely hips curved in with his faded stomach muscles to his pumped chest. Prompto pushed his hand into his back pocket, pulling out a roll of duct tape. This will do the job.

He sat up and looked at Noctis in the eyes. Holding the tape in front of him. "This." He pulled at it and slowly stood up on the bed. He started to wrap the duct tape over Noctis' eyes and the back of his head carelessly, not caring if the tape was too tight around him. Noctis was unable to see, his sight taken away from him by the black tape that stuck to him. Ripping it off was only going to be a big bite on the butt.

Prompto sat back down on his knees, his hands straddling the other's hips. "Having you misbehaving is kinda more fun for me..." he pressed himself against Noctis, smiling up at him holding onto the collar. "...not for you." The blond raised his hand and slapped across Noctis' backside, earning a grunt from his lips.

"Don't worry so much...I'm going to take really good care of you." He whispered before twisting at the prince's hips to make him face the bedhead. It wasn't easy to move him due to the chain wrapped around his metal collar but Prompto managed to keep him on his knees. Prompto reached his hand up and wrap his fingers around the chain and pulled it down once more. He wasn't one to be patient with the prince anymore. Noctis choked on his saliva as the chain dropped him from just sitting on his knees to standing. He reached to grip the bed sheet and rubbing his already bruised neck. He gagged and struggled to breathe at a normal pace again, his heart beats decreasing to its once so decent state. His head dropped with his hair covering his face.

Prompto sighed and wrapped the chain around his arm so he could move his hands back to his pants. This time, pulling at the lace that held it to his hips. "Ah Noct...look what you've done to me..." he moaned as he pulled the lace down. He huffed and lowered his head, his cheeks turning into a light shaded pink with a lustful grin. He didn't have to prepare him. Noctis was nothing but a dog. Noctis stayed silent to listen to the other's pants being pulled down. He turned his head to the side. Without sight he was pretty useless.

Prompto leaned over him and tugged at his hair roughly, pulling his head backwards to see the tape over his eyes. He bit his lip as he used his other hand to angle himself into the other's back entrance. Sucks for preparing he was too tight. Virgins these days never finger themselves while masturbating. He knew that Noctis, as a prince, was watched by Ignis nearly at all times. Of course the boy didn't have time to do such things. Noctis' lips parted as he moaned, banging his head down against the bed. He gripped onto the sheets and felt the other ramble into him. He couldn't believe in what he was feeling. The tightness was unbearable, pain stung all the way up his spine as Prompto continued to push himself in carelessly.

"You're so...tight!" He squeaked and raised his head as his eyes closed. Tight but amazing. To be able to have himself in the prince of Lucis was a dream that any man could wish for. Noctis gasped in pain as he tried to push himself up on his hands and knees. He couldn't deal with this. Prompto literally just took his pureness away in a click. It only made him feel like shit. He didn't want to share it with someone who was treating him like nothing but a bitch.

Prompto smiled and gave the prince a long kiss on the cheek. "I've done my part." He sat up and placed a hand on the male's lower back. His other hand unwrapped the chain from his arm and held it firmly in his grip. "Now, it's your turn." His hand smoothed upwards to grab the metal collar, yanking at it roughly. "Move. Back and forth. Now."

Noctis was unable to open his eyes but he was afraid. He knew what Prompto meant. His bottom lip trembled. He didn't move. He couldn't. He couldn't do it. The blond sighed and started to loosen his grip on the chain. As he did, Noctis felt the chain threatening to lift him upwards again. It was either; him fucking himself or almost getting strangled to death.

Due to him being so agitated, he started to move slowly. His hands held onto the bed as he gritted his teeth. This was all too much for him but he continued. He bit on his bottom lip to prevent himself from making any noise. Not just because he hated it, but this feeling was very odd to his liking that he was slowly getting used to. Sweat beads dropped from his face to the pillow below him.

The blond reached upwards and held onto the chain. At first he showed no reaction to Noctis' slow movements but soon after his eyes closed with his brows twitching. He sighed and gripped onto the chain, his knuckles turning white from the amount of strength he put into holding it down. "K-keep going..." he moaned against the chain.

Noctis had no choice but to obey. He almost dropped onto the bed from holding himself up in such a position. He forced himself to move faster, his breathing increasing from the amount of energy he put into this. Prompto reached downwards to pull at his dark hair, grabbing a fist full and moaning in a much more lustful tone. He raised his head and smirked up at the chain. Even if he got Noctis to do this, he had better ideas to try out. 

He was already...bored. 

For having such a mind that had racing thoughts, he couldn't stick to one idea anymore. He grew tired of the same actions. Prompto scooped Noctis up to his knees, his arm wrapped around his chest and held him against his half bare body. The raven whined and held onto the other's arm tightly, frightened if he was to let go of the chain any time now.

"You're too slow." He teased, kissing his ear gently as his hand gripped onto his chest roughly. He started to push his hips back and forth, keeping the other close to him as his thrusts started hard and fast. Ripping the poor man apart, he let out long moans from the hot walls of his backside move against his manhood. He absolutely loved being inside the prince. Such a royal rich structure he had inside and out. Noctis cried out and dug his nails into the back of Prompto's arm. He couldn't shut himself up now from the speed and power the other put into his thrusts. For not adjusting himself, he was only given more pain than pleasure.

Prompto rested his head on Noctis' shoulder, moaning against his ear in a response to his own loud sounds. He could fuck him day and night if he could. Who wouldn't want to fuck someone with such a high name and standards and push them to the bone? 

Prompto wanted to.

He raised his head with Noctis and moaned just as loud as him. Both crying out as the blond continued to fuck him. He didn't slow down his pace. It felt too good to stop. Noctis gritted his teeth and arched his back, his hands reaching out in front of him to hold onto the bed head. Occasionally the blond could hear him cry out an "Oh yea!” or more erotic, an "Awh yes!” It was kind of entertaining for him to see the prince starting to give in to his actions.

It only send more messages to Prompto from his moaning that he seemed to be enjoying himself now. He bit on the raven's ear shell. He was close but he didn't want Noctis to release. He closed his eyes and pulled on the chain more, loosening the tightness on Noctis' collar from holding him up. "Nocto!" He moaned and moved his hand down to hold his hip as he felt his thighs giving way. He gapped and looked down at himself, his mouth a gap as he pulled himself out just in time for climaxing. Noctis held onto the bedhead tight and shivered from the hot liquid touching his back. It was better than the ass; he would have to get it out. He panted and dropped his head. Prompto moved himself away and pulled on the chain. He laughed and wheezed as he looked back at Noctis. "You're hard, you know that?" He coughed from being out of breath. "No problem, we can get rid of that."

He raised his hand and started to wrap the chain around Noctis' neck, as well as the collar in place he wrapped the chain around and twisted it like a type of 'knot'. He huffed and smiled hopefully before he let go of the chain. Noctis raised his head and half gasp when Prompto pushed him forwards.

From this action, the push trigged the chain to pull Noctis up, enough till his feet were about two meters off the mattress on the bed. He didn't choke that much due to the chain wrapped and twisted in away that would only hold him up like bait, he had room to breathe still but it wasn't enough to take long deep breaths all the time. Prompto smiled up at him like a lunatic. "Now it is time for one of my favourite games to play!"

A big grin changed into a wide curved up smile of excitement.

"Pinata!"


	3. Freed From 'Desire'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you readers enjoyed my little short PROMPTIS fanfic I decided to write back a few weeks ago while recovering from the flu ( ＾∀＾)  
> I decided to upload it onto here so I can share it around!

The word echoed in Noctis' head. Pinata? What in the world was he talking about? He rolled his eyes upwards, he didn't want to deal with this anymore. Too tired to even think straight either. He mumbled and closed his eyes. He needed sleep, Prompto put him through too much already. He didn't want to play with him anymore. He held onto the collar, pushing his hands through to keep the metal away from his neck as much as possible. He was begging god for Prompto to drop him back onto the bed.

Didn't the other need rest too? He didn't seem to be tired. He doesn't even have an off switch either. Noctis' once so soft dark hair was filled with dirt and dust. Guessing that no one has changed the bed sheets or has ever used the bed in such a long period of time it was able to collect dust of its own. The room itself was also unpleasant. Never cleaned, it smelt stale and old. Why was Prompto even wandering around in a place like this? And taking Noctis with him?

The raven's voice rasped in pain, he screamed too much; ending up with a sore throatt in the end. He felt dirty. Nothing but a piece of disgusting dirt. He couldn't shower or anything to wash this off. Even if he did, he will still feel dirty. For having Prompto to touch and hurt him in such away that killed him to the bone. Through his bones actually. This was only going to take him to breaking point...and he knew it that he was ready to collapse and have a mental breakdown. It was all too much for him to understand in such a period of time.

He sniffled and tried his best to breathe properly as he was hung by the chain and collar around the neck, loose to allow him to still breathe. At least he has that to only be thankful for. The cold air attacking his skin repeatedly sent shivers up his spine and body. He didn't really like the cold all that much. Even if he has been sweating from all this, the room's brick walls were still enough to take the heat away from him. He didn't even feel the tears running down his face from his dull sad eyes. He was too much in shock to be treated this way and tortured from his own best friend. Did all these years mean nothing to the blond? All the years they spent together as children? Prompto wasn't himself anymore.

He wasn't Prompto anymore. 

It wasn't Prompto. 

It wasn't his Prompto. 

His only friend that has treated him normally and stayed with him to know him better than anyone else in their school years. His tears ran down his jaw, his nose going runny and making it harder for him to breathe.

His mind was going to snap.

Noctis' eyes widened as he felt a crack of burning pain hitting the side of his rib cage. It wasn't a big shock due to his mind getting out of reach but he still react to it. His tears dropped as his head yanked backwards in pain from the second slap at his thigh. He wasn't being beaten by a fist or anything like that. He whimpered as he eyed down at the other male whom only smiled up at him. His blue eyes gazed at the item he held in his hand.

A thick, leather, black belt was gripped from Prompto. Oh bother, the second hit hurt Noctis more when he adjusted to the pain of the first too quickly. Is this what he meant by as in 'piñata'?

Prompto laughed at his reaction to the belt, raising his arm again to whip him with the leather strap against his torso. Hearing the prince's cries only encouraged him to whip him in multiple areas. The blond's laugh echoing in his head as he cried out in pain. Marks turning into bruises over time as he was continuously being hit. This torture was not fun for him to take on. He was only an animal forced to pull a carriage attached to him; being whipped if he was too slow or didn't move. Nothing but an animal. The real animal was Prompto...not him.

"Come on Noct! Lemme' hear ya' voice!" Prompto laughed like a child, whipping the poor male to make those bruises appear in blue and green, soon red due to blood oozing from the whip causing the small strict, fast friction of the leather hitting against the wounds multiple times. The pain was unbearable for Noctis to take, only screaming caused the relief off the hellish pain he was feeling over himself. How could he take this?

Sweat beads ran down his face as he panted and huffed from his lack of breath, his hands desperately pulling on the collar around his neck as his eyes half closed from energy loss; only enlarging when the strong cracks of the belt hitting him. Triggered to every area of his brain, he needed to call it quits soon. He couldn't. Even if he wanted to. The prince's blood stained the bed sheets underneath him, the gore and sight Noctis was seeing was only destroying his being as himself. He felt his emotions splitting from his normal reality that fitted with reality itself. They were splitting and pushing away from each other on every hit.

No matter where Prompto hit, it hurt way too much for Noctis to think straight. Too much to try and pull himself together. Prompto raised his hands as he stared up at Noctis with a smirk, the belt swinging from his hand as he stared at his beautiful creation. It was too beautiful for him to take his eyes off the raven. The smell of blood filled the room, bad odour was revolting to the sense of smell. His head lowered a little as he raised the belt slowly. How could seeing the boy in tears and blood give him such satisfaction? He was the opposite of Prompto. A switch that renewed him to a being that didn't know what was real in reality anymore.

"Oh Noct..." he dropped the belt and placed his hands on the sides of his head, walking forwards slowly to get himself onto the bed. Standing slowly as he raised his hands to grip the chain that was triggered to pull Noctis up. The prince was unable to move as much anymore, too much pain numbed him from struggling. His body had enough and his mind was getting there, just around the corner before he was ready to drop.

Prompto laughed loudly as drool ran down from the corners of his mouth as he pulled down on the chain with all of his might before letting it go. This action caused Noctis to be yanked upwards roughly before dropping onto the bed on his knees before falling on his front. The prince moaned against the mattress in front of Prompto's feet. He didn't bother to look up, his sore tearless eyes remained close. He was too darn tired to fight the blond anymore.

The other tilted his head down at him with a small smile. His eyes softened as he got off the bed gently, his feet touching the cold floor felt good against his heated up skin. Without saying a word he made his way to the door, opening it slowly and closing it as he left. Noctis was unable to move but his ears knew that sound all too well. Prompto left the room. For what reason? To finally leave him alone? Was he finally bored of him? He was thankful for that. To finally be left alone to rest. At least after taking rest he maybe able to take his state of mind back to normal. He just needed to sleep, to finally sleep out of this agony of his oozing bloody bruises.

He had enough and maybe Prompto knew that; to allow him to rest before coming back to treat him the same way as before. 

Repeat. 

He was still thankful to be left alone. His eyes hurt from his crying, his muscles hurting from the amount of contact from the belt whipping against them. At least he was on a bed, not much comfort and softness but it was better than hitting the floor. The way he was touched and beaten took effect on him. If he was saved by someone, he knew that healing from such an event will take long for him to recover to be his normal self again and able to walk out of his dorms without fear.

What if no one came to save him? Unable to save him from this. He was sure to be dead soon. That was the next step he wanted to take if he was unable to be freed. Prompto will push him to the bone every time, but won't allow him to cross the line. He saw nothing but to put him through pain and lust to get his satisfaction from the prince. That's all he wanted. To see a person with a high title collapse for being weak. He saw that if one was weak, they didn't deserve to have that title. For Noctis...Prompto didn't see for him to be a prince if he was weak and wailing like this in the misery he put him through. That was how Prompto worked now. Higher ups with titles should prove that they are not weak to anything.

Prompto only saw Noctis as weak. His title was nothing to him anymore. He no longer treated him with respect. And he wasn't going to have that same goofball anymore. That no more jumpy character that loved chocobos. Noctis sighed as he felt himself slowly starting to drift off to sleep. Was he able to sleep? With Prompto wandering around? His eyes stung as he squeezed them tightly.

He didn't have a chance to fall asleep when he heard the door opening. It was slammed open this time instead of cracked open a gap. The noise startled Noctis' ears, causing him to open his eyelids half way. He wasn't surprised to see Prompto again, but the thing Prompto took with him was very unusual and strange. Something that he had never seen before.

Just like the hose you would use to water your front garden but the head of it was built differently, a green light flashing from the mouth of the hose. The item was rusty as the tube ran to another room, it must be long enough to reach any room in this hall. A hall full of cellars. Listening to Prompto's footsteps as he studied the light on the metal item he held. Smiling down at Noctis as he slipped onto the bed next to him, he laid down beside him and lowered his head to place a few kisses on his face. Noctis closed his eyes to his touch, the bright green light was too bright for his eyes to adjust to it in the dark.

Prompto tilted his head and sighed at him. "Now...I think it is about time for you to take your last breath...as yourself, that is." He whispered, his free hand pushed into the raven's dark hair softly, his eyes gazing over the marks he made on the prince's body. Noctis, to weak, only was able to groan. Prompto swung the head of the hose in front of the prince. "This," He breathed out and closed his eyes. "It uses acid to stain one, or many..." he relaxed himself. "Ya' know. Like me!" He shuffled to wrap his arms around Noctis' head, pushing him against his chest as he moved his dark hair out and away from the back of his neck to reveal his skin.

Noctis couldn't attempt to struggle anymore, his breathing pattern increased as the blond pressed the mouth of the tool in his hand against the back of his neck. For the use of acid, he screamed in pain as the blond pressed it against his skin. Tears streaked his face as his screamed muffled against Prompto's chest. The other smiled as he continued on his work, holding the thing for the mouth to eat away to stain at the prince's skin to be placed with a barcode. As the tool started to beep, he removed it and blew over the area before he started to snigger.

Noctis panted and moaned in pain from the burning of his neck. Tears continued to roll from his face as he helplessly laid their close to Prompto. The blond placed the tool down on the bed as he scanned over the barcode on the back of Noctis' neck before he grabbed the tool once more. He pulled the trigger to make the thing click, the mouth flipping and opening to change into a sample needle containing a type of substance in it. 

He tugged Noctis by the hair to keep him against his chest as he faced the sharp end of the needle at the barcode. He heaved in excitement as he stared down at the barcode on the other raven. Gritting his teeth as he used the needle to inject him with the liquid in the glass. Making sure the other didn't struggle for his hate towards needles, he listened to his screams before throwing the tool across the room. The cord following it to the wall till it smashed against the bricks; damaging it.

He wrapped his arms around the prince, pulling him close to his body as he nuzzled his forehead with a smile. The other wheezed in his hold. Prompto stroked his hair, not daring to touch the bruises he made. The raven bit down on his lip, shivering as he huffed. Prompto watched as Noctis raised his arm to grip his slim back.

He moved.

He couldn't physically move due to the wounds he was covered with but still...he moved.

He whimpered and arched his neck with a gasp. Prompto guided his head but cupping his cheeks to make him face him. He smiled as he stared at his closed eyes. Was the raven struggling to open them? Too scared? He started to kiss his eyelids. "Open them Noct..." he said softly, resting his forehead against his. Noctis' hand moved down to the blond's lower back, slowly opening his eyelids to stare back into Prompto's. His lips parted a little.

They weren't the same blue anymore. His eye colour changed to a bright red. His jaw felt like it didn't fit in his own mouth either, probably a type of side effect from the shot. Prompto stared back at him. "Alike. I'm so, so, so...proud." He pulled Noctis' head over to rest on his shoulder to kiss the side of his neck. The raven who stared over his shoulder cluelessly started to smile, his hands roaming over to hold Prompto's sides. The feeling of the bruises on his body didn't hurt him all that much, in fact; it gave him pleasure to see them. Not only that. Prompto was proud. Proud of him. Was he proud over his own title? 

He wasn't weak?

The raven started to laugh under his breath, tears filling his eyes once more as he only started to laugh louder. For what reason? He couldn't think anymore. He already snapped to find himself excited over things that were dangerous. 

Curious. 

Reckless. 

A danger to oneself and to others. 

He laughed his loudest as his hair covered his eyes, his red eyes glowing in the dark room as his voice echoed. At that time...he knew he was freed from desire.


End file.
